tengagedsaxonmathfandomcom-20200215-history
Endurance 1 (Generation 3)
Twists *Day 4: As winners of the Endurance mission, Yellow team had the right to switch partners for 2 teams. *Day 10: As winners of the Endurance mission, Orange team had the right to pick superteams and was immuned, thus did not play in the Temple Mission on Day 11. *Days 12/13: The four eliminated teams competed in a missle to come back to camp. With the help of the current teams, Brown team came back and was renamed "Brown 2.0" *Day 14: As winners of the Endurance mission, Yellow team had the power to handicap a team. They chose to handicap the Brown team. This handicap forced a team to not play in the Temple Mission. As being last in the Endurnace mission, the Brown and Green teams automatically went up to the Temple of Fate. Teams/Placements Original Teams New teams: Elimination Table 1 As winners of the Endurance Mission, yellow team received the samadhi/advantage: the right to switch two teams. New Red: AdamLoveEverything/helloitsme and New Purple: Ghrocky100/koolness234 2 helloitsme was banned on Tengaged, thus he was also eliminated alongside the Blue team. 3 As winners of the Endurance Mission, Orange team was immuned from the Temple Mission and had the power to pick superteams. 4 As winners of the Returnee Mission, Brown team returned back to camp. As losers of the Endurane Mission, Green and Brown automatically went to the Temple of Fate. As winners of the Endurance Mission, Yellow choose to handicap the Brown team, which forced them to not play in the next mission. Episode Guide Day 0: Introduction Introduction of the game. 16 players read the rules and outline of the game. The twists of the season have been revealed to them and will be played throughout the season, based upon what they said in their application. Day 1: Partner Selection The 16 players form 8 teams of 2. Half of the contestants formed teams before coming. The other 8 players played for partner selection. Green team was decided mutually, and the other teams (Brown, Yellow, and Blue) were paired randomly. The 8 teams picked their preferred pieces and colors (besides Brown and Gray, which was randomly chosen by me). Day 2: Endurance Mission 1: Unwind The 8 official teams played in their first Endurance Mission. Teams had to go over/under ropes to untangle ropes to reach the finish line. Purple team won the mission, earned the Teamwork piece, and gave the samadhi to the Green team. The Green team had a 1 coconut disadvantage in the next temple mission. Day 3: Temple Mission 1: Box Launch and Temple of Fate 1 The 8 official teams played in their first Temple MIssion. Teams had to catch coconuts and put them in a team's box. Once a team got 5 coconuts, they would be eliminated. Gray won the mission and sent Red and Brown to the Temple of Fate. Brown gets eliminated from the game and gave their piece to red. Day 4: Endurance Mission 2: Build a Pyramid The 7 teams remaining played in their second Endurance Mission. Teams had 10 puzzle pieces and had to recreate a pyramid. Yellow team won and gain the power to switch two teams. They decided to switch helloitsme from the purple team and ghrocky100 from the red team. Day 7: Temple Mission 2: 3 To Go and Temple of Fate 2 Days 5 and 6 were dedicated to resting and talking to the Yellow team. The 7 teams remaining played in their second Temple Mission. No disadvantage was in play and teams had an even level playing field. Teams had to play a memorization and strategy game. There were 43 cards in play: 42 pieces and 1 card that has the ability for a team to go again. Blue team won the mission and sent Green and Gray up to the Temple of Fate. Gray gets eliminated from the game. Day 8: Endurance Mission 3: Out on a Limb The 6 teams left remaining played in their third Endurance Mission. Teams would mail the host at least an hour. At the end of 24 hours, the team with the most amount of points would win the mission. Green team won the mission and gave the Blue team the samadhi. This gave them a 10 point disadvantage in the next temple mission. Day 9: Temple Mission 3: Black and White II and Temple of Fate 3 The 6 teams left remaining played in their third Temple Mission. Teams had 99 points and had to mail me a point value. The team that gave me the highest amount of points won a point (or in the game's case, a star). The team that has the most amount of stars at the end of 9 rounds won. Yellow and Green tied, so they had to replay the game with 59 points and 5 rounds. Green team won and sent Red and Blue to the Temple of Fate. Blue team gets eliminated from the mission. Day 10: Endurance Mission 4: Tetris The 5 remaining teams competed in their fourth Endurance Mission. Turns out, the winner of this mission holds a lot of power. The winner won immunity for the next mission and had the right to pick superteams. Teams had to play a variation of Tetris. Orange won the mission and picked Red/Yellow and Purple/Green as superteams. Day 11: Temple Mission 4: Teamwork and Temple of Fate 4 The 2 superteams had to have teamwork in order to win this mission. The superteams had to give pegs to each other and after 20 pegs, they would get a picture of their pegboard to spell a four letter word: "SAFE ." Purple and Green won the mission, with Red and Yellow going to the Temple of Fate. Red team gets eliminated from the game. Days 12/13: Twist The four eliminated teams battled back to the game, using Out on a Limb's mission. Current teams were eligible to help the eliminated teams. Brown team won the right to come back and got the Integrity piece. Day 14: Endurance Mission 5: Expression Auction The 4 remaining teams and the newly Brown 2.0 team competed in their next Endurance Mission. Day 15: Temple Mission 5: Try Tri Again and Temple of Fate 5 Day 16: Endurance Mission 6: Aqueduct Day 17: Temple Mission 6: Bagging on You and Temple of Fate 6 Day 18: Endurance Mission 7: Memory Race Day 19: Temple Mission 7: Pathfinder and Temple of Fate 7 Day 20: Final Mission Day 21: Finale